Dreamscape
by Nixdragoon
Summary: 10 years into the future, Humans discover a way to optimize the uses for Lucid Dreaming. This 'Technology' became widely used for many things. However, the era abruptly ended to an unknown variable; not to be discovered again for another decade. This time, it goes into the hands of Vongola 11th and her gamer friend. This time, It becomes a mafia game. Semi AU, 10th gen major later
1. Eavesdropping

***Prolougue:: Eavesdropping***

****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Phoenix, Arizona. Lennon Fraser middle school, 3:00PM -_

It was the middle of March and the warm weather did good to the moods of most people living in the warm city of Phoenix, note the most. Amongst the crowd of blonds wearing the newest neofibre trench coats, a black haired teenager was standing. She was wearing a plain grey hoodie with a black shirt and jeans; fashion from more then 20 years ago. At the year 2075, the new trends were neofibre clothes, pants made of the best cotton that fitted form, and boots of now rare buffalo hide. The old clothes stood out, letting its wearer be picked on. Not, of course, that she minded. She was much too popular where she came from, being picked on seemed much better. Actually, the rumors spread around the school about her were very nearly true. They said that she was a slut; not true to the umpth degree, they said she was a hoodlum; this was close, but not quite. At this point she was much better than the average lazergun wielding mobster, thank you very much, she was Mafia. High class, disciplined warriors that cause (or correct) corruption. As the current heir of the most powerful famaligas in the world, the Vongola, so was far from welcoming to the popularity offered anywhere else.

That aside, she was still grumpy. Why? Because she was busy. Yes, busy. Between paperwork, homework, meetings, missions, training and still having time for her friends, she barely had any time to sleep (or any other type of rest for that matter). Thus, there was no other explanation for her mood aside from probably "goddamned pissed". If only she could do the work she needed with her eyes closed...oh well, looks like its going to be another all-nighter ahead._ ::And where the fuck is that goddamned driver?::_ She took out her phone and speed dialed a contact named "_Henry_", who, a couple of seconds later took up the phone.

"HENRY! Where is my ride home? I have paperwork to do, not to mention a ton of other things all piled up somewhere!" this demand was practically yelled into the phone, startling the girls beside her.

_"Mistress Vongola...please refrain from yelling... I happen to be stuck in traffic right now, so if you'd be as kind as to wait just a little longer...?"_ came the raspy reply. (The "please" that hung in the air was pushed aside.)

"A little longer? I've been waiting for forty-five minutes at least! And the name, Henry." she sounded exasperated now, not to mention annoyed.

_"Oh, yes, of course mistress Katrina. My apologies. I will be there in just a moment, but I may have to break a couple of laws along the way..." _

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THE FUCKING HELL OVER HERE!" the newly named Katrina yelled into the cell. The blonds were now eyeing her like she was crazy.

_"With all the due respect, Mistress Katrina, you were the one who wanted me to follow the laws In the first place...?"_ Henry sweatdropped, and swerved his car at the last second to avoid crashing into a truck.

"Shut up, just get your ass over here!" at this, Katrina clicked her phone shut and stored it safely in her pocket, and absentmindedly started listening to the girls beside her.

"Did you hear the news?" girl one said , turning back to the group after the _unexpected _outburst from "The old-fasioned nobody" of the school.

"No, like, what?" girl two replied.

"Its, like, all the rage right now. You know, lucid dreaming!"

"What the hell is that? Sounds weird... Is it like, a medicine for good dreams or something?"

"No, you idiot, it's when you go to sleep then dream a dream where you control everything! It's damned cool!"

"That sounds difficult... What's in it for us though?"

"It really isn't, like, all you have to do is stare at a picture of where you want your dream to be set before you go to sleep. And if you have something in your hand, you can bring it with you. Gosh, I'm doing homework in there, like, doing homework in your sleep? That's cool."

Katrina listened closer, this sounded useful. I'd she could use this to do paperwork... She inwardly danced a jig, ::G_ood, glorious sleep, here I come! :: _

"Hey, does that mean we can. Create a world too? Like, draw your dream home or something?" girl two asked.

"God, are you stupid? Of course you can! Like, for me, I live in a mansion with space and furnishings of superstar level~ its so awesome, its scary."

"That means I could live in a glam camp, and not need to spend and splurge at all? Wicked!"

"Err, what the... A glam camp? That's old. But what's even cooler is that you can change your clothes with just a thought, and accessories too! So, whatever you want to wear, you only need to imagine yourself wearing it and POOF wardrobe in a flash!"

She stopped listening at that, for she was already planning out a place for herself. Grand, like the Vongola mansion, but overlooking a town instead of being in the middle of a forest. Oooh yes, this was going to change,_ ::sleeeeep~::_. She mentally took a note for the girls, she owed them one.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the honk of an orange Mercedes Benz, and she walked up to it and opened the passenger door; only to be interrupted by police sirens.

"Stop right there! This man was caught breaking several laws including speeding, and at least five others! We are here to take him into custody." a male police officer announced.

Katrina only rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time this had happened, hell, and this wasn't even the tenth time this has happened. Thank primo she remembered her Vongola pass today. She took out the small, black, wallet like pouch and opened it for the officers to see. Stunned was not even the beginning of their expressions.

_::Hahaha little fuckers~ Didn' expect that didya now? Well toooo bad!:: _

The police officers grudgingly moved away and off, not without giving Henry another one of them 'evil eyes' (none of which he paid even the littlest of attention to, as he was examining the scrapes on his favorite 'normal' car.).

"Henry... Stop doing that. As much as I like seeing those faces, it's getting tiring." Katrina said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Of course, now shall we get home?" said Henry, who was a blonde haired English butler-looking man, wearing all black attire. His blue eyes had already turned back to the road, and thus was not really paying attention.

_-Phoenix, Arizona, Katrina's home, 4:24- _

_::Looks like its time to give Ricky a call.::_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

I have returned! sorry to fans of BitB, but I doubt i'll be continuing it...

On a happier note, a new story! this one is going to be based on a completely different world in the land of dreams, and Vongola Unidecimo's gaming empire

i shall shut up before i spill too much :P

~Nox


	2. Ricky's Ideas

**Ricky's Idea(s)**

Sorry for the ultra-short chapter! I swear they'll be longer in the future!

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own KHR! If i did, Tsuna would be with Gokudera D:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Phoenix, Arizona, Rhododendron St. 4:30 PM- _

_RING! RING!_

"Hello? Ricky speaking, who is this?"

_-"Hmm? Oh, hey Ricky, it's Katrina."-_

"Hey, Kat, what's up? You should've holomessaged me, I never check my phone, you know that."

_-"I know, I wanted to use my phone at least once before it, like, dies... But that's not the point here. Have you ever heard of lucid dreaming?"-_

"Ahahahaha, alright then. Err, lucid dreaming? Yeah, caught wind of it before, never have tried though."

_-"Well, rejoice because with this, I'll have time to sleep again!"-_

"And this has to do with me how?"

_-"With my pro genius thinking, I figured that if two people look at the same picture for reference, then they would go to the same place right? You could visit me in my dreams instead!"-_

On the line, Ricky sweatdropped. As much as it was great for Kat, he didn't really like anything unrelated to his precious RPGs, unless...

"Hey, I'll try if you do it my way."

Kat was suspicious, anything Ricky wanted to do would have something to do with RPGs, and her suspicion was confirmed when he explained the plan to her. It involved making her dreamscape into a public town where it would be PVP(Player vs. Player) and people could live a separate life while they sleep. As much as she hated to admit it, it sounded pretty cool.

"Fine, but I get no paperwork on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

_-"Ahahahahahahaha, alright 'boss'"-_

_-Click-_

Katrina put down her phone and sighed. For a moment there, she thought that Ricky had already figured out her occupation.

_looks like it's time to start planning..._

_-.-.-.-flames-.-.-.-._

_-Undisclosed location, Phoenix-_

A shadowed figure sat between piles of electrical appliances, clicking his phone shut with a sort of gleam in his eyes. Turning his chair to face the computer screen, the figure's face lit up. The man (boy really), had pale olive skin as a result of never going outside, and stunning blue-violet eyes hidden behind black wire-frame glasses.

He clicked on one of the many icons on his ishtara15 system desktop (as the older brands had died put a while ago) and started sketching.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-flames-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Phoenix, Arizona, 1459 Gladiolus dr. 6:00 PM- _

"Master Katrina, time for dinner!"

"Coming, Henry!" Katrina shouted from upstairs. She quickly did up her flowing black hair in a low ponytail, and rushed down the polished oak stairs. Despite being rich (she _is _the boss of the most powerful mafia group in the world after all) she decided upon a modest house, painted a pale orange with several windows here and there. The carved white door is probably the most delicate of her exterior furnishings, with delicately chiselled vines and flowers as well as discreetly hidden clams and rings here and there. Inside was another story; where the outside seemed normal, the inside was lavish enough to satisfy several royal family members. The walls were covered with delicate-patterned orange wallpaper dusted with real gold. The furnishings were mahogany (Katrina was rather against it, as Mahogany trees were endangered) and oak , glazed to make them look even more expensive.

As she ate her dinner of rice, stir-fry and some other comfort foods a thought came to mind:

_If this is going to be a RPG, won't it go public?_

Oh shit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-.-

I'll be updating here as well now :) Some of the other chapters are on my account at Wattpad, under the same name.

I hate colds. Yes I do. I've lost my voice, and gained a messed up mind as well as a stuffy nose

Great.

anyways, here is your new chapter! gimme some of those things called reveiws, ne?

I don't own KHR!

-Nox

Edited 2012/7/29, some minor capitalization, and conformation that ricky doesn't know of Katrina's occupation as of yet.


	3. Into the Dream

**A/N:** This is a very important chapter! It include most of the explanation for what Dreamscape is all about. If you're skipping out on some parts, you may not understand what goes on later in the story!

_**NO SKIMMING!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!

**Chapter 2, Into the Dream**

-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_-Phoenix, Arizona. Lennon Fraser middle school, 8:30 AM -_

"Kat! Oh, KAT!" Shouted an overly familiar voice from behind a certain raven-haired boss. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned around and replied with a sigh,

"Yes, Ricky?"

"I finished the draft and Portal image for Dreamscape!" He said excitedly, waving a piece of paper in front of Katrina's nose. Snatching the offending item form making her even dizzier, she sighed once more. Looking at it once her annoyance levels dropped a bit, she found, to her surprise, a digitally drawn scene of a clear night sky above the clouds. Ahem, to be clear, an empty clear night sky above the clouds.

"And this is supposed to be A gaming retreat to thousands of people during the night?"

"Of course not! This is just the portal! After we enter, we shall raise a city in the clouds!" He said, his blue-violet eyes sparkling with mirth. "Here, Take this copy and enter tonight-I'll explain more then."

-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Phoenix, Arizona, Katrina's home (Dreamscape), 10:57 PM-

Katrina opened her eyes in the new scene before her. It was, indeed, the perfect 3D version of the picture Ricky drew._ I got to hand it to him, that guy's an amazing artist._ _Speaking of which, where is he?_

As if reading her thoughts, her brunet friend appeared next to her.

He was wearing an outrageous outfit consisting of a green T-shirt, darker green shorts with yellow cross designs, and an elegant jade pendant. He also seemed to have shed his glasses for contacts (_finally, much?_)

"Ah, you're early." he said, smirking. "No matter, the more time we have the better." With that, a pair of grey bat wings appeared on his back. They had white membrane, and were tipped with gold, and some black swirls decorated the base. Before she could asked what happened though, she continued,

"Now, as I explained, this "Dreamscape" shall become a Massively Multiplayer Game with the theme of 'Fantasy Mafia'-"

"Wait, what? You never said this was going to be a mafia game!" Katrina cut in, slightly panicked. Ricky didn't know of her position as a Mafia boss, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Well I think it's a good idea that will bring in many players for its originality. Now, Can I continue?" He raised an eyebrow at his bristling friend before speaking once more.

"It will be based on the current top mafia, the Vongola, because they have immensely complicated social ranking and sorting system. Of course, we'll have several twists! As it is well known that all Mafia Members are sorted into the seven elements of the sky, we will have seven "factions" in the city; each named after one of those elements.

It should be circular, with a defensive wall built around it. Inside, the city shall be split into six. Then at the center a seventh, small, circular faction shall be raised: The Sky faction. (A/N: I will have a couple of pictures on this to give you a better overview of the city.) Beside this city, a similar one. instead of the flames of the sky, it will be the flames of the earth! You know, the Shimon are equally fascinating..."

"Get on with it!" growled Katrina. She was surprised at how much information about the mafia had leaked out. Although it was a rather general explanation, it was still far to much for any normal civilian to know.

Ricky laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Right, sorry! Anyways, these two cities will each have a ruler, that's me and you, and their respective set of guardians - that is, the six most trusted people from each of the other districts. To distinguish between the people of the two cities, we'll have wings! See these babies?" he shook his wings,

"These are the symbol of the Earth city. Yours will be feather wings, for the sky. Now, before we go on, try making your wings appear."

"And how am i supposed to do that?" She was really interested now, for only having two days of thinking time, this was a lot of detail.

"Just imagine yourself with a pair of wings. Doesn't matter what kind of Bird's you want, just make sure they're pure white."

_Any bird's eh? Well supposing I am the ruler...I guess this is perfectly appropriate._ She smirked, before squeezing her eyes shut with concentration. Soon enough, a pair of dark grey phoenix wings appeared on her back. They were also tipped with white (only on the edgemost row, the inner feathers were tipped with silver) with black designs on the base.

"Wait, I imagined white wings! Why are they dark grey?"

Ricky's eyebrows furrowed._This is weird...Considering she's an average girl, she has incredibly dark wings. Just what has she gone through?_ He voiced his thoughts.

"The wings are supposed to show your innocence levels, so that more experienced players won't accidentally engage in combat with a newbie. the darker your wings are, the more dangerous you are. Just what have you been through to gain such dark wings?"

Katrina just waved him off, "Nothing you need to know. Anyways, what are the white tips and black designs for?"

Ricky blushed, he wasn't going to let that suspicion go, but concerning the other things...

"Well, the white stripes...they're...uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"They measure your innocence level in...um...a romantic aspect. The more you've done with your partner, the darker it is. And so far as the designs go, they show your social ranking in your true hair color. the more elaborate the design is, the higher up you are in the social ladder."

"Why would you make that sort of marking?" Kat said, sweatdropping, before realizing something else: "Wait, you have black markings on the base of your wings. Isn't your hair brown?"

The not-quite-brunette shook his head, "No, i have black hair. I dyed it brown and cut it at the beginning of the year so i could hide the fact that i have a unique hair-eye color combination. It would draw too much attention to me. But, to hide my identity i guess I'll change it back..." Finishing his explanation, he poofed his hair back to its original raven-black color, and lengthened it to his shoulders.

(At this, Katrina blushed. who knew that her nerdy freind was such a hotty beneath?)

"There, that feels much better! Now, I've finished the basic stuff, we should get a start on the building. All you have to do is imagine the item and point to where it's supposed to go. For example," He pointed to a space several steps in front of them, and a clock on an ornate pole appeared.

"for machines, you also have to imagine them working. Otherwise they won't do what they're supposed to do. Now, let's start raising the city walls. We'll exit Dreamscape at seven in the morning for school."

"Sounds like a plan!"

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Dreamscape, 6:50 AM-_

Katrina and Ricky collapsed at the base of the clock, mentally exhausted from all the imagination-creation they did in the past few hours. Though the night, they had managed to raise the two city walls, and the basic parts of three districts in each city.

"Well, that went well!" Kat exclaimed

"Of course it did, it was _my_ idea!" Ricky bragged, daring a cocky smirk.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Sureeee, whatever you say."

"Whatever, anyways, we should be waking right about now. Otherwise we'll be late for school. So whad'ya say, meet back here at 11:00 tonight?"

"Yeah!"

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I was busy with by finals for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! There was a lot of explaining going on, and I trued to make it as intresting as I could. It is rather vital information.

I'll be drawing a map of dreamscape soon enough, so keep an eye out for it my profile! (In Wattpad)

Alright guys, see ya next time! And remember to leave a reveiw for ol' Nox here!

-Nox

Edited 2012/7/29, capitalization, ricky's eye color, and a glimpse at the girlish side of Kat. (Kat: HEY! D: )


	4. Night Two

Sorry for taking so long to update! I really don't have much of an excuse though...

oh my, fifty-something reads already :O

I feel so loved~

Disclaimer: I dun own KHR! Certainly wish i did though...

Anyways, enjoy the Chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_Dreamscape, 11:38 PM_

"Hey Ricky, how exactly will we be able to sort all those people into their proper factions?" Katrina asked out of the blue as they were building some minor details in the Storm city.

Ricky paused, and slowly turned around with a blank expression.

"You don't know do you." she sighed, and went back to her musings.

"Actually, i never thought of that at all... if we were to make a machine, it would take immense amounts of sorting and imagination-programming. If we made it work though, it would make our jobs alot easier to begin with." her raven friend mused as he created the basic furnishings for the apartment they were working on (Lovingly dubbed "_The Hurricane_" by the two creators).

Katrina replied after a slight pause, "I think I can manage that, we could make it like one of those personality quizzes that used to be so popular."

"Then I'll leave it to you." he chuckled. "Oh, and I almost forgot to show you this!"

"What, pray tell, is 'This'?" the Donna asked bemusedly as she watched Ricky fumble with his jacket pockets. (there were _alot_, and she could never understand why he wanted so many)

"So impatient!" he retorted as he finally seemed to find what he was looking for in a golden antique-style key with a red and gold ribbon tied around it.

At Katrina's questioning look, he explained. "This, dearest friend, is a Duelgate key! It's pretty much common knowledge that flame weapons and box animals are tools of mass destruction, so fights within the city aren't a very good idea."

Katrina nodded, that was sensible.

"So, I, the genius (A snort was received with pride), created the concept of External Custom Duelgrounds-ECG for short. Keys can only be made by us, and they have varying rarities: Common (that basically anyone has access to), Faction only (rather self-explanatory, but they give benefits to their assigned element), Rare (Used for elite one-on-one battles as there's only three of each), and Mythical like this one. There are only two Mythical keys, one for me and one for you. They are immensely detailed, and reflect our current moods! So...let's take a look in yours shall we? To use the key, all attending members must be holding hands with the key owner, who shouts 'All members present, Duelgate (name here) open!' simple. Give it a try!"

Katrina grabbed hold of the key and linked hands with her friend.

"The battleground's name is '_Holy Phoenix court_', by the way" said friend added with a smirk.

"ALL MEMBERS PRESENT, BATTLEGATE _HOLY PHOENIX COURT_ OPEN! " A chuckle was all she heard before the two of them were whisked away in a golden whirlwind.

Several seconds later, they were dropped in an unceremonious clump by the same method; earning a groan form Katrina.

"Ricky, you'd better fix that"

"Don't need to remind me..." came the muffled reply from underneath her. Then, finally realizing that she was probably crushing her fiend, she flopped over onto her back with an 'oomph'.

What she saw had her gaping, overwhelmed by the detail and beauty of the flaming orange sky. Wanting to see more, she sat up and took a look around-only to fall backwards, out cold.

-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_Dreamscape, 12:14_

When, an hour later, the ravenette finally came round, the first thing she saw was her partner staring concernedly at her. After blinking a few times to get over the sudden image, she asked,

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour" came the reply.

The Vongola Donna sighed and sat up. "In that case we should probably get on with the explaining, make up for the hour lost."

Ricky held out a hand and pulled Katrina up from the marble flooring. As she dusted herself off, he began to explain.

"Now, what you see here is the "_Holy Phoenix Court_" your Mythical-grade Battleground. It's my favourite out of the three ideas I've had so far. Making it took me a while because of all the decorative details, but it got easier. Anyways, as you can see, this battleground is based on a courtroom with a couple of major changes to accommodate for the entire 'battleground' concept. The seats are placed around the side, for one, and the roof is also nonexistent to allow for fighting in-air. These babies aren't just for decoration you know" He fluttered his wings with a fond smile.

"Speaking of that, we should probably get a bit of flying in today. it shouldn't be too hard to get a hang of..." Katrina cut in, giving her wings an experimental stretch.

"Sure," her companion shrugged, "it's not like we could push it till the last moment anyways."

She nodded, and carefully flapped the Stormwings. They had come up with a classification system for the wings at school today (and had caught the attention of some other potential members as well). Going from pure to black, they were categorized as: Snow-wing, Silverwing, Stormwing, and Shadow-wing. The same went for the stripes, except there was only three: Snowstripe, Greystripe, and Shadowstripe.

By the time Katrina had finished with her musings, she saw to her surprise she and Ricky were both in the air. The feeling was exhilarating; it was like she was born to do this! Laughing out loud genuinely for the first time in ages, she flitted around the Duelground for the longest time before succumbing to exhaustion and landing gracefully back on the marble tiled ground.

"We've got to do this again!" she chuckled through her heavy breathing as her fiend touched down in the same manner.

"Definitely," he replied "that was the most fucking awesome thing I've ever done!"

Katrina blinked, he wasn't exactly the the type to swear.

"So, how do we get out of here?" she asked.

Ricky scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"Well, the thing is... I made these Duelgrounds so that the people would warp back once either side was knocked out. So the only way we're getting out of here is by fighting...heh..."

The ravenette rolled her eyes, this was going to be easy.

"right, so how do we fight without weapons?"

The other sighed in relief, at least this wan't too hard of a question.

"Mostly the same as everything else, just imagine your preferred weapon, it's attribute (Sky, just to clarify) and it's inner workings. Go on, try it!" He urged.

She quickly sought out the image of the inner workings for her XI scythe from the deeper reaches of her mind. In an instant, they appeared in her hands in a mass of golden swirls. She would've used the guns, but her companion didn't need to know that she was proficient in heavy artillery.

"That was rather quick." Ricky said surprisedly, although a flicker of suspicion was also present.

"Of course, it's not exactly the most complicated of mechanisms."

"Well, either way..." He drifted off as he closed his eyes in concentration. Soon enough, the boy was holding a large claymore sword with a dragon head (whose eyes were made of skystone(*)) and runes along the blade. Katrina knew those to be incredibly heavy, and therefore horrible for combat. He must have made it lighter somehow. She voiced her doubts, and was rewarded by a chuckle.

"'Course I didn't, as few laws as this dreamworld has, the laws of physics still do apply. No, I only made the blasted thing composed of mostly aluminium. I only left the blade edges steel because it is necessary to be able to wound(**)."

Katrina nodded, this made enough sense.

"Anyways, shall we get along with the fight?"

"Sure"

At once, the madonna lept from her standstill. It reached the desired objective as the other boy's eyes widened impossibly large. At the last moment, he bought up his sword to deflect the strike, wincing at the screeching sound of steel clashing.

"Surely you can do better than this?" she asked with a slightly gleeful air.

"Hey 'snot my fault you decided on pouncing without warning." he replied as he pushed the other's scythe away with much effort, breaking the lock. However, said other had no intent of giving him a break. She flipped the scythe over and hooked the back of his knees, causing him to fall over.

The sword wielding teen groaned, once again lying face-down on the ground with a weight on his back. Rather nolagistic, really.

"Do you give?" came the feminine voice from somewhere above him.

"Yes... Now let me up!"

Katrina laughed, and let her foot fall back to the ground. However, it was interrupted by a slightly mechanical voice.

"**This battle is declared over by the declaration of forfeit by Challenger Ricardo Leone Allesandro. The winner is Keyholder Katrina Elaine Kuroceirra. Departure in 5...4...3...2...1..."**

And with that the now familiar gust of golden wind overtook their senses once more as they were whisked away from the fading courtroom and into the drab room in "_The Hurricane_"

-.-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Woot! all done~ I think this is one of my longer chappies so far!

Sorry for the sucky fight scene, but remember that Ricky likely has no experience at all when it comes to combat where Katrina is a full-fledged mafia boss. No matter how much she tries to hide her skills, they still show up in the end.

Yes, her last name is spelt correctly. Ciela sounds sort of like Cierra in Japanese. No, it isn't her actual name. =_=; People can't know she's Vongola can they?

* = Skystone is the term i'm going to use from now on with the stone set in the rings. (ex: Stormstone, Rainstone, Forest-stone, etc...)

** = I've been working on a character sheet for the two, you'll see what I mean by it later!

Thanks for reading! Spare Noxie a couple reviews and votes? Pwettie pweeze? *Insert puppy eyes*

~Nox


	5. Enter Terra Familiga

A/N: I think this update was pretty fast. So let's make it seem a bit faster.

Disclaimer (that I keep forgetting to put up): I Don't Own KHR!

_"Speaking In Italian"_

_Thoughts from Katrina's POV_

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-

_-Phoenix, Arizona. Lennon Fraser middle school, 10:40 AM-_

Roughly two weeks after the introduction of Duelgates, the game was ready to be launched. Trough Internet ads and such, the game gained an unexpected amount of popularity. So much, in fact, that it was the pretty much the only thing that people talked about the past three days (The game stores were also getting a huge profit out of selling the entrance pictures which will be revealed at 10:00 PM). Well, that, and the mysterious identities of the game creators that is.

Our favourite duo walked down the halls, they came across rather intriguing find.

"Hey Kate, take a look at this." Ricky said with an amused tone lacing his voice.

Katrina turned her head curiously, to see her (currently) brunet friend holding up a poster with large bold print proclaiming:

**"Xavier Familiga is now**

**RECRUITING!**

**Are you a potential elite for Dreamscape? In that case, join XAVIER!Together, we shall reign supreme!**

**Sign up below; this form will be removed at approx. 6:00PM tonight. See lily and Shin at lunch for more**

She looked up and smiled, contented that Familigas were forming already.

"This isn't the first of its kind. I've already seen several friendly groups declaring Familiga status"

"I suppose that's good, an order should be established quickly for peace."

Ricky nodded, "Although the underworld survives on fights, the general population would probably rather not be caught in chaos. Duelgate or not, there are affairs that go on outside of those things too." then, he smirked, "And thus a pecking order must be established."

The female ravenette snorted, but she inwardly agreed that it was a good point.

However, upon a quick glance at the clock, she grabbed the poster from her friend's hand and stuck it back on the wall.

"C'mon, we'll be late for class if this keeps up!"

The brunet merely chuckled and jogged after the girl.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

The classroom that the duo walked into was, as usual, incredibly noisy with unnecessary chatter. Hardly anyone spared them a glance, but considering the snickers from the group nearest to them, some did.

"Look at them" sneered a boy that seemed to be the leader of the group as the two walked to their adjacent desks. "They probably won't get accepted into any Familigas, let alone ours."

Sniggers. _The sad thing about this all was that they didn't even try to hide it anymore._

"Don't be mean, of course they will!" Disbelieving looks were shot at the girl speaking.

"As slaves of course!"

The roar of laughter that followed was quickly tuned out by the two creators. This was nothing new, If it wasn't one thing, it would be another. Scapegoats, that's what they were._ Pitiful, if you think about it. Two ingenious minds, shunned for not dressing and acting like everyone else mindlessly._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a delicate, but clearly masculine voice.

"Oi, Ricky!"

"Yeah?" said boy responded.

The owner of the voice was a blond boy with blue (Nearly silver, now that i think about it) eyes. _Carlos Anderson, if i remember correctly_,thought Katrina from the sidelines. Carlos was sitting with his group of friends, of which Ricky was a part of.

"Do we get special privileges if we're in your "Royal Familiga"?"

His response was a gaping mouth and a shocked pair of eyes.

"How did you know?" Came the synchronized question.

"Give us some credit man! We are your friends!" murmurs of agreement came from those around him.

"Dreamscape was all you could talk about, and you always seemed to know more about it than the general public. The bunch of us figured it out eventually."

"Shush, you smartasses!" Ricky rushedly whispered, "There's a reason why we never revealed our identities to the public!"

"Ha-ha, alright."Carlos chuckled, and complied.

"Now, Can you answer the damned question?"

Ricky had to think a moment, before remembering.

"Yes. And yes, I will appoint you bunch as my guardians. I've thought about it before, so now that you already know, I might as well as do it. Plus, it'd be a hassle fining other guardians for myself."

"Yeah!" they (quietly) shouted. Although Katrina couldn't help but notice that one boy wasn't shouting with the rest of them.

"Whatever," the bored tone that Ricky used contradicted his vibrant smile.

The happy moment was interrupted by Katrina.

"I believe introductions are in order, oh great fellow creator of mine."

"Oh, right!" the brunet laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Ahem, this fellow that I've been talking to here is Carlos Anderson: My forest and right hand."

"Holy crap dude, really? Thanks!" Carlos exclaimed, humoured by the trust that his new boss put in him.

"Like hell yeah! Anyways, moving on. This pretty girl is Rose Duncan, my swamp. The one sitting beside her is our dearest Angel Valentine：My Moon. (A/N: since Kaoru's flame was never revealed, I just set it to moon as it's supposed to be "A reflection of the sun, shining through the darkest night and gracing an ethereal beauty" )"He continued, pointing to each one of the girls as he introduced them.

The two girls waved to Katrina with bright smiles. Rose had shoulder length ginger hair tied up in a low ponytail, freckles, and hazel eyes. Angel had slightly longer dark brown hair that faded into a light golden yellow, vibrant green eyes, and square glasses.

"The guy with a chill face buried in a book is Lang Von Oshken."

Said guy hardly looked up, but tossed in his one-cent,

"Glacier"

Ricky nodded,

"Obviously, nobody is as cold as you are."

Lang's messy hair was cold in itself, an icy shade of blue that shone snowy white in the sun. The chilly theme even went as far as to go into the boy's eyes, which were piercingly silver.

"Finally, there's our pair of know-it-all s; I mean it literally, they know it _all_. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you: Matt Earlston and Camille Melanie!"

The group (excluding Lang, who was still reading with intense concentration) roared with laughter at the deep announcer's voice that Ricky used. What made it funny was that the voice didn't match up with his looks at all. It was rather like watching a mouse emitting a lion's roar.

Still sniggering, Katrina went on to inspect the smart duo. Matt had a straight (But somehow fluffy looking at the same time) mop of the most unusual hair color: darkest green that had a purplish sheen in the sun. It was a rather realistic replica of a raven's feathers. Thankfully, his eyes were a more normal shade of green. Camille, on the other hand, was a different story all together. Her waist length brown hair was woven into two long braids. However, she had a stunning pair of violet eyes that held the gaze that didn't belong on a civilian her age. _They were the eyes of a person that knew too much_. This shocked her out of her observations just in time to hear her friend conclude the introduction.

"Mattie here will be mountain and Camille seems suited to desert. I think that's all, anything else can be cleared up at Dreamscape."

She nodded.

"Pleased to meet ya, I'm Katrina Cierra-but you can call me Kat. Oh, and I'll be one of the people training you in combat when we enter Dreamscape."

"Of course, can't have weak leaders can we? Although I can say that I'm rather surprised that _you'll _be training us. You never did seem like one versed well in the art of combat." Angel piped up.

Ricky groaned, "You don't even _want_ to know. She's a _Demon _I tell you." Then, his eyes lit up (Something that Katrina has taken to noticing as a sign of Ricky remembering something),

"Oh right! I nearly forgot!" He rummaged around in his backpack before pulling out six unveiled versions of the Dreamscape entrance picture.

"Although they go on sale later today, I need you guys in earlier so I can brief you. By the way Kat, who do you have as your guardians?" He said as he handed one to each of his friends.

"My dad's friends are going to fill in temporarily until I find suitable candidates. Although, the only reason they'll really be there is to keep an eye out for me and keep things running smoothly. After everything settles down, they'll go and create a Familiga modeled after the Vendice and enforce order."

"Makes enough sense I guess." Rose said, the others nodding their agreement.

"Just warning you though, they are probably the most eccentric bunch I've ever met aside from two other groups that I pray you'll never meet. Just steer clear of them and you'll be fine."

"Will we be in danger from them?" This was Camille, her eyes narrowed.

"That's why I said to steer clear of them." Katrina sighed"

"If you get caught in an argument between two of more (Trust me, they happen often), run away as fast as you can lest you be bombed, put into a fear induced coma, or become deaf. That's the least they can do to the average person that hasn't been with them long enough to build up a resistance."

The Terra group shuddered and had a single collective thought in mind:

_If that's the least they can do, just what sort of people are they?_

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Italy, Vongola HQ, 5:30 PM-_

_"Signor Tsuna, It's time for dinner." _ Said a tall man with silver hair dressed in an obviously expensive suit (The jacket of which was casually open)_._

_"Coming, Hayato, just let me finish off this last sheet." _Tsuna replied as he signed off yet another of the seemingly endless pieces of paper piled upon his (very expensive) desk with practiced grace. The brunet set down his pen and rubbed his forehead.

_"So it's tonight, huh?"_

_"Yeah." _Came the simple reply. Gokudera's gaze softened, Tsuna looked _so tired._ The innocent gleam that used to shine constantly in those beautiful caramel orbs were gone, to be replaced with the narrowed eyes of a hitman. Although, it still carried the same gentleness that it used to-albeit now with a much more magnificent air.

_"Keep her safe, old friend." _Tsuna's request held so much emotion plain to see. He knew it was a dangerous game her daughter had created (along with that friend of hers). She knew it too, no doubt. Although it seemed like a perfectly innocent game on the outside, it was also a game where the true Mafioso could compete for rule, for war. No matter that it was a game, the way it was created made it as close to a second life as one could get. The pain that you received carried on into morning, and if you died…There was a chance that your real body died too. No matter how small it was, he wasn't going to risk it.

Gokudera strode forward purposefully and knelt down next to Tsuna's chair. What he did next surprised the brunet boss, the bomber wasn't the type to touch anyone so easily-yet there he was, embracing his long-time friend.

_"I swear, as your right hand man, best friend, and once lover*: I will keep her safe. I promise."_

As a single tear slid down the man's face, he replied.

"_Thank you, I knew I could count on you…"_

When Yamamoto walked into the room half an hour later to ask why they were still not at dinner, he smiled and left them to be. For the two had fallen asleep in the embrace.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN!

*=Alright, alright! First thing's first: Neither Tsuna nor Gokudera are gay! It was simply a time where they wanted to test it. Perfectly normal, I assure you. I wanted to put that in there because I'm a fan of slash (Yaoi) *drools* 5927 is so adorable ~3

Although, Gokudera is likely bi.

(Oh god, that bit was so awkward to write D: )

So, yeah! 10th gen enters, and chaos ensues!

Do any of you even read these things?

Spare a review or a vote? It goes towards my confidence funds!

~Nox

P.S. Do any of you want slash in this story? (aside from moony, I don't even need to ask =.=)


	6. Opening Act

Nox: Konichiwa~! Welcome to Chapter five of Dreamscape!

Fans: *Cheer!*

Nox: Well, I certainly hope to keep writing this story for once, and not lose inspiration so quickly!

Reads&Comments= Inspiration!

Moony: *Sigh* alright, whatever. I'll just be off watching Merlin now. Tell me when you finish this.

Nox: *Pouts* At least do the disclaimer before you go?

Moony: *Rolls eyes* (in a bored tone) Nixdragoon Will NEVER own KHR, thankfully.

Nox: but it would have tons and tons of slash in it!

Moony: Yay! Slash! (180 Personality change)

Fans: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Dreamscape (Terra-Terra*), 9:30 PM-_

"Alright, let's do this quickly so we can get into place on time!" Katrina shouted towards the group of 12 (6 of which were adults), instantly getting their attention.

"So, as you all know, Dreamscape's official opening is at 10:30 tonight. Although I doubt anyone can get to sleep that quickly, we must still be at the gates waiting. While the initial sign-up won't take long as the names are already in the Database, you are to patrol your assigned Factions and answer questions. Thus, I'll fill you in with how Dreamscape works."

Her "staff" listened intently to her explanation, and within forty-five minutes, they had every single detail about Dreamscape down. Keys, battle rules, wings, even Familiga rankings were stuffed into their heads (not that the X Familiga required it, but still). By the end, all the Terra members were struggling to keep up with the complex systems that were Mafia Familigas. Seeing this, the raven Donna took pity on them and created several booklets out of her memories on the subject.

"Now, since we have all the information we'll need, can we actually get our wings and weapons now?" Asked equally annoyed comrades nodded in agreement.

Before Kat could answer, Ricky cut in;

"Yeah, go ahead. Most people would need licenses for weaponry, but you guys are different, you remember how to right?"

They collectively nodded, and started concentrating (or in some cases brainstorming), in preparation for creating the wings. The adults obtained it almost immediately, having had advance notice of exactly how to do it.

Gokudera's hawk wings were jet black with dark grey and red stripes. Silvery tendrils crawled up the base. They weren't nearly as detailed as Katrina and Ricky's but still elegant nonetheless. Similarly, Yamamoto's sparrow wings were also black with his flame color and dark grey decorating them. In fact, all of them had the same designs (with an exception of Lambo, who had green and white). The only thing that was out of scheme were the wing styles: Ryohei's were condor, Hibari's were eagle, Mukuro's were vulture, and Lambo's were Secretary bird.

Ricky took notice of this, eyes widening with shock.

"Y-y-y-your w-wings are b-b-BLACK! who are you people?"

The resident silverette storm wielder gained a visible vein above his left eyebrow (which was twitching rather spazzically)

"None of your business, brat!"

Having lived with him the past 10 years or so, Katrina knew that this would escalate quickly; even more so with literally unlimited amounts of weaponry to aid him. She quickly pushed him away from her friends, all the while thinking up an excuse for their ink-like wings.

"They're all hit-men for the government, and they used to be in the army as well so they've obviously got dark wings. As for Lambo, well... He's still in training." She explained, throwing a sideways glare at the men for good measure.

The group of teens were still eyeing them suspiciously, but without sound.

_Crisis averted._ She mentally sighed., it would have been disastrous if they figured out the true occupation of her 'uncles'

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Dreamscape (Terra-Foresta), approx. 10:45PM_

Carlos was bored. For the past fifteen minutes he had nothing to amuse himself with aside from flying around in circles. Well, not that it wasn't fun or anything; the space was just a bit too small. He had also learned how to make the "flame sorting and welcome" machines in case he needed more.

As if responding to his musings, a small (but rather commanding) voice came from below him;

"Excuse me; do I sign in for Dreamscape here?" The owner of the voice was a petite brunette with gravity defying hair and gentle caramel eyes. Despite his small size, he had an air of royalty that suited a king.

"A-ah, yes! As a Mafioso or Civilian?" He stuttered a bit, floating gently down to the ground.

The brunette tilted his head down is a small nod.

"Mafioso."

"Right, just follow the instructions on this machine then..."

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_Tsuna POV_

When I opened my eyes in this new 'world', I couldn't help but give a bit of a whistle. That boy had really outdone himself this time. The place was created to be real down to the smell, an amazing feat of imagination and memory.

I started walking forwards at a brisk pace, towards the (rather tall, but not to the point of intimidation) stone wall that separated the outside world with the country. When I reached the gate, I saw a boy frittering around on large, silver bat wings.

I cleared my throat and asked if it was the place to sign in for Dreamscape. I might have accidentally let loose a bit of my boss aura, because he ended up stuttering a bit. Oh well, at least it wasn't on full throttle. The poor boy would have pissed in his pants out of fear and intimidation.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_Normal POV_

Tsuna chuckled gently as Carlos pointed him towards one of the machines scattered around the outside of the gate. They looked like large ticket kiosks-with slots to match.

In large letters on the screen, it read "Please tap start to continue".

The boss did so and was met with a multiple choice personality quiz. Cracking a small smile, the man got to work. Within a couple of minutes he had finished the quiz, and in response the screen displayed a shower of confetti along with a phrase of congratulations:

**"WELCOME TO DREAMSCAPE, NATSU!**

**You are a wielder of: Sky Flame.**

**Your room keys, map and guide will be deposited in the slot shortly."**

True to its word, a set of orange keys, a folded map, and a small booklet appeared in the slot underneath the screen. Grabbing them, Tsuna asked the boy (who through all of this was standing off to the side nervously) if there was a quick way to get to Cielo.

"Cielo? O-oh, alright...Just step on this portal pad and announce your destination." The blonde said, and handed him a small circular pad with a bull's-eye pattern. He placed it on the ground and put a foot on it. Making sure to use a clear voice, he declared:

"Cielo, Cielo city!"

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, he was gone in a poof of blue smoke - leaving Carlos to wonder just what sort of person he was.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Dreamscape (Terra-Luna), approx. 11:00PM_

Angel's bubbly attitude spread to even the nastiest of her recipients, rather like that pony (Pinkie pie was it?*) turned human. Her bright smile seemed to be absolutely contagious - not a single person at the Luna gate wasn't smiling, and by cracking jokes every other minute, the gates to either side of them could hear random roars of laughter (unbeknownst to the lunar gate, their neighbors were actually rather scared).

Actually, everything would have gone smoothly if it wasn't for her running out of teleportation pads.

"EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!" Angel shouted happily in to her microphone. once she was sure she had most of the people's attentions, she continued:

"Well, it seems that I've run out of teleportation pads for you guys to use. (a large 'awwwww' from the audience) I won't even try to get the technology behind it to create some - wayyy too many things to learn right away. So I'm afraid I'll have to have you guys just hang around while I go get some from the King."

She was just turning around when a cheery voice popped up.

"Ne, Angel-tan!~ I'll go get them for you, i think you're needed here!"

Surprised, said girl made eye contact (or lack thereof, actually) with a white-haired man. he had a purple tattoo underneath one of his eyes-which were narrowed in a fox-like fashion.

"That'd be nice, thanks!" the brunette grinned, and handed him her port pad (teleportation was just too long of a word in her mind).

"Just say 'Cielo-Cielo Palace' and it'll bring you to the entrance hall. Tell one of the butlers or maids that i sent you for the port pads, they should let you in. To come back, this place's name is "Luna gate'."

The fox man grinned.

"I'll remember that, thanks."

With that he all but disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

OTL I'm sososososo sorry! My plot bunny ran away for a bit, and I really couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. Not yo mention that school just started, so I'm not really allowed to spare too much of my time on this anymore T_T

Thanks to my new fans! *hands out cookies*

**Everyone that comments, votes, or fans gets cookies as well!**

* If it's in a city, then I'll name the country first then dash the city. Think Mario! the first one is the world, and the second one is the level :D

*pinky pie is a pony from MLP:FIM that is bubblegum pink and hyperactive. And she NEVER frowns. It's almost scary, really. she is **copyright Hasbro!**

-Nox


	7. Marshmallow Flavored Chaos

Nox: Ahhh! Sorry for not updating for so long! I had a minor writer's block (so i started working into the plot) as well as school work T^T Thanks to richikinz for kicking me back into schedule -.-;

Oh, and there's a lot of time skipping in this chapter, and the timeline isn't constant. So take a look at the time before continuing!

Anyways, I won't keep you here (you guys deserve it after waiting so long) so just shout out that disclaimer for me! *Holds up giant cue card*

Everyone: KHR, Y U NO BELONGS TO NOX?

Nox: *giggles* Thanks!

"Normal Speech"

**"NPC Speech/Phone/Video call"**

_Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Cielo Palace, Siege Stronghold, Cielo-Cielo, approx. 11:05PM-_

A puff of blue smoke signalled the arrival of a white haired man at the castle gates. At present, the doors were wide open and defenceless-so he simply strolled in to the magnificent building, intent on finding what he was looking for.

Roughly twenty different hallways later, the albino found himself at a large oak door with an elegant phoenix symbol carved onto it. Knowing he had found his target, he pushed the door open without hesitation. He was met with a large, airy office with a glossy wooden table in the center (filled to the edges with paperwork). Sitting at the desk was a black haired girl, signing sheet after sheet of paper with inhuman speed.

"Katrina-chan~!" The man said, announcing his presence to the other occupant of the room.

Said girl looked up quickly, startled. Upon first glance at her guest, her eyes narrowed.

"Byakuran, what do you want?" The tone used was full of icy menace, further encouraging the fact that Byakuran was indeed not a welcomed guest.

The fox like smirk on his did not fade in the least; in fact, it may have grown impossibly _larger_.

"Maa Maa, Katrina-chan~!" he laughed, holding his hands up in the air, "I just came to grab a couple of portal-pads~ the Lunar gate ran out~!"

Katrina didn't want to believe him, but her hyper intuition said he wasn't trying to cause trouble. Still suspicious, she created a pile of portal pads and gave them to the violet-eyed man.

"I'll trust you this time...Byakuran...but if i see one toe out of line, i won't hesitate to kick you out."

Her reply was almost as good as none. The man simply continued grinning and whipped out his own Portal-Pad from who knows where.

"You can't Port inside the Castle. I trust you can show yourself out?"

"But of course." he made the gesture for tipping his hat, and strolled out, leaving a slightly confused and very suspicious Vongola eleventh in his wake.

_All went better than expected...now to send these back~_

_-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-_

_-Luna Gate, Terra-Luna 11:15-_

Byakuran was met with an even _more _rowdy crowd than before, and so in an attempt to save his ears from premature death, he quickly passed the Portal-Pads to Angel with a grin. Before she could thank him though, he was already gone.

_-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-_

_-Cielo Palace, Siege Stronghold, Cielo-Cielo, approx. 11:18PM-_

Byakuran all but ran through the gates of the castle, smirking all the while. By keeping two Portal-Pads for himself, he managed to get directly back into the castle's grounds. He was now holding a translucent orange boss contract that the Vongola eleventh gave him warily.

As he was about to port to his new Base, the albino felt a gaze directed at him. Warily turning around, he saw the very familiar outline of a very familiar brunette. Honey met violet in a clash of hostility, neither relenting to their old enemy. Despite being allies, neither boss trusted the other and would constantly watch their backs for any sign of betrayal.

A full minute later, the honey eyes tore away from the deadlock. _It wasn't defeat...no...That was acceptance. Trust._

The Millefiore boss nodded almost imperceptibly, then quickly vanished with a declaration of "Piggoia, Millifiore base"

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Cielo Palace, Siege Stronghold, Cielo-Cielo, approx. 11:20PM-_

Katrina heard her door slam open _yet again (How many times can a door be slammed in such a manner before it beaks?_ She wonders). Just as she was about to growl at Byakuran for interrupting her work, she realized that the man at the door was nowhere near albino. In fact, this man was…

"DAD!" she gasped, sprinting into her father's arms. If Tsunayoshi wasn't as prepared, he would probably have fallen over from the impact.

"H-hey, little lioness," he laughed, "Missed me?"

"Still stuttering dad?" she chuckled at the melodramatic wounded expression on Tsuna's face, "Of course I did."

The brunet huffed, and gave one more squeeze before letting go of his daughter. It had been a long time since they met in flesh, almost three years went by with only emails and hologram calls.

"Anyways, I do have a secondary reason to be here, and being nearly tackled to death wasn't in my to-do list."

His daughter shot an indignant look, but motions for him to continue.

"As I'm sure you are very well aware, being a boss in this game requires a boss permit. So I do need to sign up for one."

"Ah, I see." The ravenette said, opening one of her numerous drawers to pull out a small, transparent, tablet.

"This is the Boss contract, it states the rules and regulations as well as the duties you have for your Familiga. I'm sure you already know them all by heart, so you can just skim over it and sign at the bottom."

Tsuna took the tablet, and pressed a small dying will flame onto it. As soon as the flame touched the contract, it flashed an orange glow which transferred onto the brunette's body. A split second later, the glow started to concentrate in the palm of his hand. As the glow slowly morphed and faded, the newly named boss felt a weight drop in his hand and quickly enclosed it in his fist. Bringing it to eye level, he reopened his hand to see a small golden key.

"That key is a Boss Duelgate, a very rare one at that. It acts as the key to your chosen base as well as the regular use. Usually, the glow makes the markings on your wings would grow bigger as well, but since you haven't summoned them yet they'll appear along with your wings." Katrina explained, then addressed the still apparent glow around her father

"The orange glow indicates you have the right qualities for a boss, and the contract has accepted you. If it glows green, the contract would still accept you but places certain restrictions just in case. If it glows red, the contract outright rejects you and kicks you out of the castle, overriding the anti-portal program."

Tsuna turned the key over in his hands, and then nodded.

"Hmm, I saw Byakuran a couple of minutes ago (Katrina winced) holding an orange contract…surprising is it not? Perhaps there's more to him under the arrogant face he likes everyone to see. I suppose we'll just have to wait until he puts the trust I gave to use."

He then turned around with a gentle smile and waved.

"I'll see you later my little lioness, Reborn is getting impatient and I'd rather not be nearly dead before I can even wake up."

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Millefiore Base (Merone, above ground level), Cielo-Piggoia, approx. 11:50 PM-_

Not even five minutes after Byakuran claimed his base in Piggoia did men and women start streaming into the main hall to sign in for applications. An estimated 300 people were currently within the halls; roughly half of them have already been accepted and were now idly chatting about wings, weapons, or whatnot. Considering all of the people were members of the true Millefiore mafia, this was just regular occurrence and the forms filled were just formalities and filters in case of spies. All in all, it was as if a medium sized group in Merone base had migrated to populate the Dreamscape Base.

The base itself was quite a feat of architecture; rising twenty floors of pristine white and blue along with two smaller wings of ten floors off to either side, it looked both beautiful and intimidating. The inside, however, was somewhat more colorful. In the main building, the interior was painted an office-like white with marble floors and fancy entrances marking the rich nature of mafia. The two side wings were another story entirely; with paintings hung on warm crème walls and soft red carpet leading to simple doors (some with name tags), they were made to be almost like a large apartment complex-which they were. The apartment complexes housed the Millefiore members as small areas of retreat after a busy day (or night), like a home away from home.

The albino in the shadows watched the proceedings with a small smirk, and then seemingly melted away in the dark. _This makes Millifiore the instant largest Familiga on the charts. Being on top of the pecking order is a good feeling~_

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Wolf & Dog Key shop, Piggoia-Cielo. Approx.12:00 AM-_

**"Welcome to the Wolf & Dog Key shop, my name is Dog. What may I do for you today sir?" **The slightly electronic voice of the shopkeeper greeted a cloaked figure at the door.

"Hello, Inu-kun~ I would like to place an order for one hundred and fifty of the most common key you have in stock."

**"Order placed. Processing… The common Battleground Duelgate currently in stock. Price: 20 Phoenix Coins each. Total price comes to…3000PC"**

The man took a bag out of his pocket and gave it to Dog, who counted it diligently.

**_"_****Thank you. Please wait a moment while Wolf collects your keys…"**

Several seconds later, another man stepped into the room carrying a large bag with the W&D logo adorning it.

**"Thank you for the purchase sir. Come again!"**

The cloaked man gave them a wry grin before grabbing the bag and disappearing into the streets.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Unknown Location, 12:30 AM-_

In the shadows of the high rise buildings, a circle of eight people stand silent. The one at the head, cloaked in dark orange, seemed to be the leader. In a deep voice that seemed to be somewhere in between male and female, the leader spoke.

"Welcome to the guard, comrades. I believe you already know your purpose to be here?"

He was answered by a series of nods.

"Very well," He pulled out seven small, translucent tablets with letters engraved onto them and a small line at the bottom.

"These are the contracts, please read over them and press your flame signatures at the bottom."

Each of the cloaked figures took a tablet and scanned the text;

**Contract**

**By signing this contract, personnel states that they agree to the following:**

**I, _ hereby declare to pledge loyalty to the guard, to stay in the shadows and keep peace among civilians and mafia alike within the duration of my Dream. I will not be wavered to the side of any war, and prevent death at all costs.**

**Signed _**

Slowly, each of the figures pressed a small glowing flame onto the tablet, lighting up the circle with the colors of the rainbow. The tablets then flashed in synch, creating a vibrant orb that flew around the circle like a comet with a rainbow trail. It slowly went faster and faster until the group was enclosed in a cocoon of colors that was bright to the point where it was as if you were looking at another sun. A few precarious seconds later, the cocoon shattered into millions of shards that faded away; leaving the figures with a faint mist of their flame color rolling off of their bodies in waves. The few that had wings also gained wing span as well as elegant golden markings on their topmost primary feathers.

The Leader then nodded to each of the others, who each left the circle in their own way, until only the orange and the yellow were left.

"You are wondering about something from the contract." The orange said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You are perceptive as always, idiot. I'm wondering about the death factor; this is but a continuous dream isn't it?" The yellow's voice was clearly masculine, deep and smooth like velvet with dark shades just barely below the surface.

"It is indeed a dream, but dreams are a creation of the brain. Controlling the actions of the brain is one thing, but overcoming the extreme shock of being killed while in control is another entirely. Only those with the strongest mental capabilities are able to survive."

The yellow simply tilted the rim of his fedora on a show of comprehension before flaring his shadowy wings and taking off into the skies, leaving the orange to muse on the proceedings of the past few minutes.

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

_-Byakuran's office, Millefiore Base, Cielo-Piggoia approx. 12:15 AM-_

The albino was currently lounging in his office chair while chomping marshmallows without a care in the world. A huge holographic screen was in front of him, displaying a small girl with green hair.

**"Byakuran-san, Konichiwa! I wasn't expecting a call from you today… is there any trouble?"**

"Yuni-chan~!" he grinned, "No, there isn't any trouble~ However, I would like it if you considered this deal…"

-.-.-.-.-Flames-.-.-.-.-

Nox: GAHHHHHHHH! *popping bubble wrap like no tomorrow*

Moony: I think she's ragin. *sweatdrop*

Nix: Yeah, she is. My poor studio is being burnt down D:

People: Who are you?

Nix: Oh, the other self Nox like to talk to inside her head. She gets all her artistic ideas from me you know. *sigh* and the studio's all ashes now…It'll be a while before she can get a proper idea from me.

Moony: And you're saying this like it's normal?

Nix: It isn't? *Tilts head innocently*

Moony: *shakes head* whatever…

Nox: *Panting heavily, holding demolished bubble wrap* …Oops…

Nix: shall I head back now?

Nox: Yeah… Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! *Waves cheerfully*

Moony: Some days, I'm _really _worried for her…


End file.
